Prophet Cookie/LINE
|Power+ = No |Best Combi = Purple Candle |Combo Bonus = 300 extra points from Yellow Bear Jellies. |Treasure = Prophet Cookie's Majestic Beard |Gender = Male |Unlock Goal = Get 20 Top Level Cookies |Release Date = 20 October 2014 |Coin Cost = 108,000 |Crystal Cost = 119 }} Prophet Cookie is an S-grade cookie. With the "Second Sight" power, for every several seconds, the cookie will open a fortune cookie with certain message that will gives the player a "sight" for the run. After the fortune cookie opened, the obstacles in front of the cookie will be turned into a new combination of jellies and obstacles, marked with the purple clouds at the flooring. In addition, energy will stop draining during the "sight". The message inside the fortune cookie will gives a clue about what the player may need to do or a wisdom words related with the jellies and obstacles in front of the cookie. For example, when the revealed message is "Prepare yourself for a feast.", the future obstacles will transform into yellow and pink bear jellies making the image of two large bowls of food (a feast) but some fork obstacles will come and may hit you. Another example is "Danger is lying in wait." The future obstacles will transform into yellow bear jellies only at the bottom side of the screen but behind the jellies there are hidden obstacles (danger) that will reduce your energy if you keep lying (and waiting) in the bottom. Skill His prophecies always come true. Description This wizened cookie is often called "fortune cookie for his ability to know what's coming before it happens. His scroll of prophecy tells him how he should run, giving him the confidence to jump and slide his way to victory, even if it isn't always right. Some say the source of his foresight is his mysterious purple crystal ball, but everyone else knows it all comes from his majestic beard! Statistics Trivia *His name in the official newsletter is Fortune Cookie. It was presumably changed to reflect on his character more, since "fortune cookie" is a name of a popular cookie that does the same thing. *'Loading messages:' ** "A new self awaits after hard practice." ** "Fervent devotion to a single task will get the job done." ** "The chance to meet another is close." ** "A present is waiting for you sometimes today." ** "The secret of someone close to you will soon be brought to light." ** "Washing away the day's toils will set you free." ** "You should not build the future while burdened with the past." ** "The first person to come to mind is most likely the most important." ** "Now is the time to purchase that which you've had eye on." ** "Speaking with someone is the best way to solve problems." ** "Sleep on today's judgement." *'List of fortune cookie messages:' ** "Rest now, or you'll regret it later." ** "The sun will shine upon us all." ** "Prepare yourself for a feast." ** "An old friend will reenter your life." ** "You are what you eat." ** "You have it in you to make it big." ** "Everything will run smoothly." ** "Ignorance makes you blind to reality." ** "You'll meet a monster with fiery eyes." ** "Let's cross that bridge when we get there." ** "The sea is calm." ** "Love is just around corner." ** "You have to go down to up." ** "You have to go up to go down." ** "A lot can be achieved with a little sacrifice" ** "A flower is blooming in the dessert." ** "Your other half is looking for you." ** "The Yellow Bear will guide you." ** "Life is full of mysteries." ** "Resist to the Witches' temptations." ** "It's time to make a decision." ** "Heltic times are coming your way." ** "The road splits ahead." ** "Seize the moment to fulfil your desires." ** "Hold your horses." ** "Fortune is heading your way." ** "Danger is lying in wait." ** "Thoughts have power beyond measure." ** "Peace comes to those who let go." ** "Rain will pour over us soon." ** "An unexpected visitor is coming your way." ** "Fortune comes to those who smile." ** "The power rests within you." ** "You have a reason to celebrate." ** "You will be met by friendly faces." ** "An old friend reenter your life." ** "The Jellies will guide you." ** "Luck is still far away but is coming." ** "Seek for what you really need." ** "You will reunite with an old friend." ** "Life will be like heaven soon." Gallery Prophet_sight.jpg|Example of Prophet Cookie's effect. Retrieved 20 Oct 2014. Fortune_Candle_newsletter_20141020.jpg|Official game newsletter. Retrieved 20 Oct 2014. Loading Message 1.png|Loading Message. Retrieved 21 Oct 2014. Screenshot 2014-10-21-11-21-03.png|Example of the fortune cookie message. Retrieved 21 Oct 2014. Category:S-grade cookies